SasuSaku Month 2013!
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: A collection of drabbles set to the prompts on Tumblr for SasuSaku Month 2013! Rating subject to change, for now only K-T drabbles are planned. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.
1. July 1st : Holding Hands

Sasuke grunted in greeting before shifting awkwardly on his feet. All week long he had made sure _not _to be left alone with Sakura and the minute the other men of Team 7 got wind of his avoidance they made sure to leave the two alone, a lot.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

His annoyance, like always simmered at the affectionate suffix, and the tree he was glaring at could finally relax from his intensity.

"What happened to your hand?" With a tug, she grabbed it from him, his wince was barely noticeable to a stranger, but to Sakura it spoke volumes. "Sasuke-kun, I _warned_ you about this during the war!"

She held it in her own while her other hand started to glow green with chakra. The calming sensation from her medical nin-jutsu was something he had already grown familiar with, despite being apart for three years.

When she finished, he flexed his hand, or at least, he went to when he noticed she hadn't let go yet. Looking up, he saw the pink of her cheeks, and the look of shyness he hadn't seen in _years._

_She's cute._

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?"

"..?"

"I was wondering, that is, if you're not busy, if you wanted to get some Ichiraku ramen with me?"

His passive face changed into a smirk, and he moved their hands so their fingers intertwined.

"Aa."

Her blush deepened but she still smiled up at him nonetheless. When she turned around to start walking, she missed the small smile that replaced the smirk.

**Prompt: **Holding Hands

July 1st, 2013


	2. July 2nd: Lessons Learned

**July 2****nd****: **Lessons Learned

**Rating **T, barely

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Sakura could feel the steam coming off of her head as she moved around the Hospital floor. She only had two hours left in her twelve hour shift, and she was eager to go home and get dinner.

Or at least she _was_ until she came across her boyfriend who stopped in for his mandatory post-mission check up. Clearly excited to see the nin who was gone for a week, she had entered his room with a bright smile and warm heart.

**..::.**

"_Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!"_

_He gave a soft smirk at her appearance in the room, silently thankful she was the doctor he would be seeing. Sakura moved around him, creating small talk as she began to work around him, checking to make sure everything was in order with his health before setting her clipboard down and smiling up at him. She maneuvered herself between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding back a giggle as strong arms came around her waist with a firm grip._

_They sat there for a few moments before Sakura leaned back to give a gentle kiss._

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun, what are we doing tonight?"_

_His brows knit together in confusion before shaking his head._

"_Nothing, I want to sleep."_

_She flushed before giving a shaky smile._

"_Don't kid around Sasuke-"_

"_Sakura, I've been traveling all day. I want to rest."_

_He said firmly, clearly getting annoyed with her. Sakura nodded before she moved back and grabbed her clipboard._

"_Of course, I understand Sasuke-kun. I have to finish my rounds, I'll see you later."_

**.::.**

Sakura had felt foolish. Sasuke traveled from Sunagakure, he had to be tired. Not to mention Shikamaru was probably anxious to get back to Ino, who was due within the next month. He probably pushed the team into getting home faster. She and Sasuke's anniversary would simply have to wait. With the renewed determination she wasn't prepared for what Naruto had to say not even an hour later when he came in with a broken arm.

**.::.**

"_Naruto! What happened?"_

"_Ah, Tsunade-baachan wasn't exactly happy when Konohamaru painted a few things on her stone head you see, and Konohamaru-"_

_She whacked him on the broken bone, taking pleasure in his startled cry for upsetting the Hokage._

"_Sakura-chan! You're mean!"_

_She simply made a sound of indignation before softly grabbing his arm and started healing it._

"_So what are you doing tonight? Dinner with Hinata-chan?"_

"_No, she has a mission in the morning, it sucks! Teme and I are going out."_

_Her healing faltered before she continued, frown now set in place._

"_Oh? Where to?"_

"_Ramen of course! Hey, Sakura-chan when do you get off tonight?"_

"_Five thirty, why?"_

"_Come to eat with us!"_

_She stopped healing him before she started bending his arm various ways, making sure he had full access to it again._

"_I don't know Naruto.."_

"_Please?!"_

_Giving a soft smile she nodded before motioning him to stand._

"_Fine, fine. I'll see you tonight, you're free to go."_

"_Yay!"_

**.::.**

She was seething by the time she rushed home for a shower. As she stood in her towel, tapping her foot, she finally found the dress she wanted. Sure, it was ramen, but it Sasuke thought he could get away with ditching her on their anniversary, he had another thing coming! Shannaro!

Stepping into the dark blue dress, she loved how it was modest enough, but it was still incredibly sexy. It came a few inches above her knees, had no sleeves, and a scoop neckline that showed a hint of cleavage. After blow drying her hair straight she put on a pair of heels before stepping out of her home, remembering to lock the door behind her. Her parents may be on a mission, but even if she forgot to lock the house once she knew her Mom would find out and get on her case about it.

The sixteen year old approached the stand to see the Rookie 9 all packed into the stand that had rebuilt bigger after the attack on Konoha.

"Sakura! Looking hot!"

She flushed at Kiba's whistle and waved none the less, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan you look great! Why are you all dressed up?"

Sitting at the stool conveniently next to Sasuke, who always sat at the end next to the wall, she crossed her legs and smiled up at Naruto.

"Well, it's a Saturday, and my day off is tomorrow! I'm going to relax the rest of the night!"

Throughout the night she shared flirtatious remarks with Kiba, who had no problems playing her little game of making Sasuke jealous. Said nin, who had strict regulations regarding violence simply gripped his cup while seething. By the end of the night, Sakura was annoyed to not, at least what she had seen, provoke Sasuke into at least acknowledging her presence.

Unlocking her home, she kicked off her heels and went to close the door behind her before being slammed into the wall.

Her instincts came roaring to life as she grabbed the wrists that tried to pin her only to see a red Sharingan staring at her. Sasuke kicked the door closed, and they were put in near darkness.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't say a word at first, pulling his wrist free to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His lips were on her neck not even a second later and she groaned in approval.

"_Surprise._"

"Wha-what?"

She felt hands on her hips before they roamed down, grabbing her thighs and forcing her legs to wrap around his slim waist, making her sigh.

"You're impatient Sakura."

With a quick work of his hands, Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She flushed at the simple grey wrapping and quickly disposed of it, simply tossing it to the floor before opening the box only to gasp.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked at her before motioning for it. Sakura held her hair up from her neck as he clasped the necklace around her neck, watching it fall to her beautiful pale skin. The cold metal was a shock to her warm body, but the gift itself was a shock to her heart. Tears welled into her eyes as she looked up at him with so much regret.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have ever acted like that I-"

Her rant was silenced by a kiss, one she returned full of love. Even with their sexual position, their kiss was tender, filled with promises of forever.

"Rubies from Sunagakure are the right shade of red. That's why I volunteered for that mission, despite it being so close to our anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary Sasuke-kun, I love you."

He couldn't say it yet, she saw his choked up expression but calmed his worries with a kiss of her own. It was okay, she knew he loved her. And with the Uchiha symbol around her neck, in brilliant rubies and diamonds nonetheless, everyone else would too.

"Tch, you doubted me."

She smirked before giving him a body warming kiss.

"I love you."

"…."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he stopped only a moment before to whisper '_I love you_', covering her grin with his lips.

_Lesson learned, Sasuke-kun never forgets. _


	3. July 3rd: Watching

**July 3****rd****: **Watching

**Rating:** K+

Thirteen year old Sasuke sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. This stupid assignment was mind numbing, and stupid at best. Sure, he understood why it was necessary to be able to spy on the enemy, but when the enemy was a thirteen year old girl the task was dull.

He sat in the tree, wishing he brought a book or something as she sat on her balcony, reading a text book no doubt studying for their next test. Her long pink hair curtained her face from him, but behind it he knew there was a set of pale green eyes reading the text fiercely.

The girl was an enigma. She acted like the other foolish girls, throwing claims of love and devotion his way like an idiot, yet she was one of the smartest in class. She constantly beat him when it came to written tests, but when it came to nin-jutsu she was average.

A slam nearly sent him tumbling from the tree branch but he steadied himself quickly. The girl looked annoyed as she pulled her hair up high on her head for a pony tail, letting her bangs frame her face as always. She stood up and stretched causing her tank top to rise and show a bit of pale skin covering her taught stomach.

_Tch._

Sasuke turned away, fighting the blush on his cheeks. Really, who paired up teenagers to watch each other all day? It seemed like a perverted joke. Sakura had gone inside, forcing Sasuke to have to move closer. He landed on her balcony with a soft thud, pushing against the wall before peeping into the glass sliding doors as the girl stretched, turning a page in her notebook, before he realized she was looking over their assignment.

Checking his watch, he saw his three hours were up and he decided it was time to leave.

**..::..**

Sakura sighed as she pulled down her navy tank top over her khaki shorts. Slipping on her ninja shoes, she mentally went over the assignment before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Leaving the house, she climbed the tree beside her balcony and looked above Konoha to the Uchiha compound.

While she loved her Sasuke-kun dearly, following him around wasn't going to be fun by herself. Especially when she couldn't interact with him, at all. Thanking her luck, she saw him head towards the weapons shop. Jumping from the tree to the roof, she ran as softly as she could, knowing Sasuke was probably more on alert than ever.

She landed on the roof, before turning on her back, sensing his chakra inside. Laying her head on her arms crossed behind her she heard Sasuke talking softly with the owner, requesting more weapons. For hours she followed him around Konoha as he did his errands, not used to seeing the polite smiling Sasuke he showed the adults.

His walk back to the compound is what worried her the most. While she didn't know a lot about the massacre, walking back to your home where you're alone all by yourself seemed beyond lonely. When he entered the house, she sat on the porch, ducking under a window, peeping up every now and then to see him move around the kitchen, putting things away.

Her heart softened at the look on his face, knowing it was one of contempt. '_Sasuke-kun_' she whispered to herself before ducking suddenly. His head had turned so sharply, she was sure he saw her.

Calming her pounding heart, she mentally berated herself. With a deep breath she looked up again to see him approaching her towards the door. Scooting over, away from the window, she looked up and found her escape route. Jumping up, she used the gutter to pull herself up swiftly. Peeping over the edge, she saw Sasuke walk out towards the yard and began a series of katas.

_Oh, he's training. _Smiling to herself, she almost laughed aloud at Sasuke's obvious nature. While she had finished studying earlier, it seemed he would rather train. She mentally noted she should start training more, their graduation was coming within the next two weeks and she wasn't sure all of what they would be tested on.

Her three hours were up soon enough and she got up from the roof with a stretch and a sigh. When she opened her eyes, she saw a kunai land at her feet with a thunk.

Looking up, Sasuke was learning against a tree not to far off, motioning to her with his finger. With a groan she realized she must've failed and flushed in embarrassment. Grabbing the kunai, she jumped from the roof and walked up to Sasuke slowly.

"Ah, hey Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

_Idiot! What do you think he's doing here? It's his house!_

He raised a brow at her before smirking.

"B-but, guess that means I failed, huh?"

"From the moment you landed on the weapons shop."

She sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Aw man! I knew I shouldn't have even tried! Who did you have to follow?"

**.::.**

Sasuke noted the girl was less shy when it was just her. She seemed less obsessed about him, and she hadn't tried to flirt with him in their few minutes of talking.

"You."

Her face flushed and she ran a hand down her side, pulling at the hem of her top.

"M-me? I didn't even notice! You're great Sasuke-kun, I would have never known!"

He frowned as the compliment fell on his ears. While he was used to praises from her and everyone else, this one felt truly genuine.

"I'm going to die! If I even pass graduation, I'll probably die within my first real mission!"

She seemed truly upset with herself, and not for the first time today he wondered her true reason for wanting to be a shinobi. He hadn't even seen her parents before, weren't they just civilians? If she came from a clan, they certainly weren't from around here.

"Train harder then. Or hope you have a strong team."

Sakura flushed deeper, hope shining in her eyes as Sasuke realized she wanted him on her team.

"A-ah. Right. I'll remember that Sasuke-kun!"

They stood awkwardly, Sakura shifting from foot to foot before she remembered the kunai in her hands.

"Here!"

He looked at her open palm before closing her hand around the handle again.

"Keep it. Train with me."

Her cheeks returned to being bright pink as she held the kunai close to her heart.

"But Sasuke-kun, you're on a whole different level than me."

"Hn, don't tell me you're scared."

He almost laughed at her change in demeanor. Her feet quit shuffling, her body tensed as she brought the kunai from her heart and to a battle stance.

"Me? Scared? Ha! I'll show you Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

He smirked at her, steadying his own stance and bringing out a kunai from his weapons pouch.

**.::.**

_Crap, I don't have my weapons pouch. Ah well, this is a training opportunity! Plus I don't need weapons to beat Sasuke, he'll see!_

Sakura bit down a blush as he continued smirking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy-"

Her fist slammed into his cheek. With a growl, he wiped at the blood by his lip. She paused, worried she had hurt him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Lucky shot."

"I'll show you lucky shot! Shannaro!"


End file.
